Without You
by HannahKayisInvisable
Summary: Nina/Fabian. It's adorkable. yay. just read and review please. i'll love you forever. NINA REFLECTS ON HER FRIENDSHIP WITH FABIAN.WHAT WOULD SHE DO WITHOUT HIM?


**Hey, remember me? I'm HannahKayMellark (if you haven't taken the time to read my name…which is just sad.) You can call me Hannah or Hannah Kay :)**

**So, I was watching rrandom youtube videos and I found this Fabina fanvid to the song "Without You" as performed by Glee. I got to thinking about it and that's completely perfect for them. So, here I am. I have to write a fic. It's going to be a oneshot (most likely unless I get an overwhelming response.**

**This isn't a song fic. It's just…okay so it's sort of a song fic but not really.**

**I DO NOT OWN FABIAN RUTTER, NINA MARTIN OR THE SONG:p TOO BAD. CUZ I'D LOVE TO OWN FABIAN….*GIRLISH GIGGLE***

I found myself staring at him during French class as the sun fell through the wide windows and fell onto his face. He was scribbling notes in his notebook with a small smile on his lips as he lifted his hand to tousle his only slightly messy hair.

I bit my lip as I watched him, thinking over all he'd done for me. He saved me from falling into the abyss in the attack, and he figured out half the clues. He'd helped me with so much since I first arrived to Anubis house. He'd been my best friend, my crush, my boyfriend and now my ex.

Without him I was sure we wouldn't be this close to getting the mask. We wouldn't have only one task to go. We would probably still be stuck at the abyss. The game and all of our lives would be lost. We couldn't beat Robert's tunnels without our own brilliant boy to figure it all out.

Though there were moments down in those tunnels when I wanted nothing more to reach down and clutch his hand in my own and I couldn't anymore. Before we'd tried dating, I could hold his hand or even him and it would've been fine but now even when we're facing tribulations of the greatest magnitude it feels awkward and uncomfortable to slip my fingers through his and feel the pressure of his warm hand against my own.

At night I lie awake thinking of all the times we spent together. Before, during and then after. Before everything was so innocent, I really think it was like on first sight. He was always the nice one, the one who wanted me to feel welcome. During it was amazing and he was perfect. He always made me feel loved, happy and wonderful. Now after I feel strange. It's like I can see something in him that he's trying to hide. I know that I never wanted to break up with him. Things just played out badly and our insecurities got the best of us. All I know now is that I want his hand back in mine.

I know what happened was practically my fault. I said I hadn't wanted to go on the date either but I just meant I didn't want to double date with Amber and Alfie! Any date would have been perfect even if someone had run over the food with a pink tractor. The double dating thing was just a little weird especially if you were paired with a not-so-couply couple.

His expression in that moment was clear. It was awkwardly saying "I still like you, but I don't think you like me. Let's be friends, yeah?" and inside I was screaming, "No! I love you, don't say that. I didn't mean it. I don't want to be friends." I messed up and now I can't accept my mistake but I have too. He's moved on.

The teacher asked a question and Fabian, being the smart boy that he is, raised his hand evidently. His eyes darted to me before he answered her question and I zeroed in on his words seconds before it was too late. "J'dore." Was that right? Was this some sort of cruel yet amazing fantasy? Did his eyes not dart to me but at Joy seconds ago? What was going on?

The bell rang and the students packed up their books but I was only looking at his reddening face. Was the look on his face conformation of what I'd just heard? "Fabian?" I asked under my breath and his eyes turned to me in the now empty classroom (it seemed even our teacher had left the room). There was something in his eyes that sent my heart flying. My hands itched to reach out and take his. "All I want is you and I." I told him quietly and he frowned, eyebrows knitting together.

"Huh? What about Eddie?" He asked quietly, looking at his notebook closely.

I frowned. Eddie? The new American boy hardly crossed my mind. "What about Eddie? Fabian, I don't like Eddie. When I lost you, I lost my heart. I'm blinded. I…" I sighed, reaching for his hand which was sitting on his knee. "Without you, I'll never be the same. I'm all Sabuna and no girl." I joked and he let out a little chuckle before smiling at me, turning to face me in the bright light of the classroom.

"We'll just have to fix that, now won't we?" He joked before he leaned in and kissed her very gently. He then pulled back with a devilish smile playing on the corner of his lips. "How about that date?"

**NOW, if you like PErcy Jackson and are on this page, follow this link: **

**House of Olympions **

**Now, if you like to RP and are awesome, click on this link:**

**House of Anubis: The Real Life **

**Now, if you enjoy life, click on the button below or take the risk of having a creepy egyptian spirit come after you!:)**

**Well..the links didn't work but if you want to do either of those things, PM me and I'll give you more details. BUT THE REVIEW BUTTON WORKS.!**

**PS: i realize origionally the french wasn't there cuz i was going to look it up to make sure...but i forgot and now i'm trying to be fast so no one will see it. IT SHOULD MEAN I LOVE YOU. i don't speak french:P**


End file.
